To estimate the location of a device, such as a cell phone, tablet, laptop computer, or another type of wireless computing device, it may be desirable to obtain information that can facilitate such estimation. Global Positioning System (GPS) data may be used for this purpose, but might not be available in some indoor settings, and may also use a relatively large degree of power. Other types of location information can be used, such as local-area wireless coverage area information (e.g., Wifi access point or Bluetooth emitter coverage) in the vicinity of the device, but the process of discovering these local-area wireless coverage areas may use a relatively large degree of power as well.